


Good Idea At The Time

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, Post-Call of the Wild, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not an original thought, but that doesn't make it any less of a true one: it's absolutely amazing, Stella Vecchio thinks, exactly what on earth will seem like a good idea after a few drinks too many.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Idea At The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stop_drop_porn lj community, for the prompt "sun, sand and sea."

It's not an original thought, but that doesn't make it any less of a true one: it's absolutely amazing, Stella Vecchio thinks, exactly what on earth will seem like a good idea after a few drinks too many.

She wakes up to the sun streaming in the windows, hurting her eyes, so she has to wince away from the brightness. The bed smells like salt and there's a little sand between her toes. Her husband is still asleep next to her, snoring softly, but the bed feels weirdly empty anyway. There's the indentation on the pillow on her other side. 

Stella gets up, steps carefully over the wet twisted bathing suits littering the floor, and grabs her robe off of the back of the door. She finds Ray Kowalski standing in the kitchen, mostly dressed, holding his shoes in one hand and looking lost.

"Good morning, Ray," Stella says, and she walks around him to get to the coffee machine.

"Hi, Stella," Ray says. His voice is hoarse and scratchy, as if he's been spending his time talking too much -- although Stella knows he was doing nothing of the kind.

The memories from last night aren't completely clear. The beginning of the evening was fine, the three of them at dinner, with her Rays both pretending to be civil to each other for her sake, both carefully talking around any mention of Constable Fraser as well. It gets a little fuzzier after the cocktails began, and the three of them swimming on the beach...

And then, of course, Stella had a _menage a trois_ with her husband and her former husband. Of course. As one does!

She giggles a little helplessly down at the coffee grounds.

"Stell?" Ray, hesitant behind her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she says, a little sharper than she intends.

She remembers falling back on the bed naked, stretching out before the men, watching them both through half-shut eyes. 

She remembers being fucked by Ray Kowalski, harsh and desperate and good, while Ray Vecchio kissed her neck and murmured in her ear and played with her nipples between his fingers. 

She remembers giving herself up to her husband as he went down on her, thoroughly and gently and relentlessly bringing her off again and again with his mouth and his fingers, and then opening her eyes to see Ray Kowalski kneeling on the bed, staring at them, looking like he was about to cry as he jerked himself off. 

She remembers kissing Ray Vecchio, long sweet kisses, while Ray Kowalski did-- what? Did he give her husband a handjob? Did he suck his cock? She's not sure, but she knows she's not surprised. Ray's always wanted... something. Everything. More. There's lot of stuff he never even looked at when he was too busy trying to impress her.

Stella pours two mugs full of coffee, brings one to Ray in the middle of the room. He doesn't thank her, but he's grateful, she knows. 

"You should probably go soon," Stella says. Before Ray wakes up, she means. She takes a sip.

Ray nods, quickly, but doesn't look at her. "Yeah. Yeah."

She leans in and kisses him on the cheek, moving out of his space again almost immediately, before she can do more than notice how he still smells like their bed. "You going to head back to Chicago?"

Ray makes a face like he always does when he's thinking hard, bites his lips once, and then looks up at her. "Nah, I don't think so. I think-- I think maybe I'm gonna go up to Canada."

Stella ingests this silently for a moment, and then says, "Well, give me a call when you get there."

After he's gone, she sits at the counter and drinks her coffee in slow, short sips, until it's done. Then she gets back up and starts searching for the aspirin.


End file.
